Los Pilares del Mundo
by Yami Malfoy
Summary: Basada en el sexto año de Harry, Ron y Hermione con la llegada de siete extraños y uno que otro profesor raro, el nuevo ciclo escolar en el colegio Hogwarts ya no será el mismo cuando estos chicos sean seleccionados y las nuevas aventuras comiencen...


**Hola a todos, se que tengo varias historias que no he actualizado y que no merezco perdon pero aun así llego con otra y es una de Harry Potter, solo les diré que en esta historia van encontrar de todo y en cuando a parejas romanticas todavía no tengo idea, pero los personajes principales para esta historia seran la mayoría porque todos tiene un papel en la trama, pero claro, se centrará más en algunos como es el caso de Draco, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Severus, además de algunos personajes de mi invención, no todos solo algunos ya veran.**

**En algunos casos veran parrafos sacados del libro, no se preocupen no los estoy robando solo son para que la historia no pierda esa esencia y la esencia principalmente del sexto libro que es de donde comienza esta historia, no retomaré mucho solo algunos parrafos y son prestados sin lucro.**

**Espero que les agrade y actualizaré al igual que las demás los sabados o domingo, así que dependiendo si es que veo que les agrada la historia actualizaré este domingo y de verdad espero que les agrade y ya los dejo con lo oficial.**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes y los lugares solo y esclusivamente pertenencen a HARRY POTTER y a su cradora J. K. R.**

* * *

**LOS PILARES**

**CAPITULO I: LOS MISTERIOSOS ALUMNOS QUE ESTAN POR LLEGAR A HOGWARTS**

En una mansión a las afueras de Londres se encontraban un grupo de personas charlando:

–Thais es importante hacerle caso al Oráculo, sabes que no tenemos escapatoria es nuestro destino cumplir con lo que se nos encomendó –decía un joven alto, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos cafés claro a su interlocutor que era una mujer joven, de mediana estatura, de cabello y ojos negros y piel apiñonada.

–Heímdal ya lo sé, solo que tengo muchas dudas sobre lo que planeamos hacer para cumplir con nuestro propósito y si todo sale mal o si no los encontramos o…

–Tu siempre estropeas todo con tu inseguridad Thais –en ese instante se levantaba interrumpiendo a la que hablaba; una joven rubia, alta, de ojos aguamarina.

–Ya vasta Linette, Thais es muy sensible y tú muy histérica, el oráculo me dijo que tenemos que buscarlos lo más rápido posible, ya que no podemos esperar a que Mortimer despierte y buscarlos en ese lugar según el oráculo puede que los encontremos o al menos a algunos de ellos, ¡por todos los cielos! quiero que todos estén de acuerdo para ir a Hogwarts –de pronto dijo Heímdal – ¡Thais!

–No tengo opción verdad –Heímdal negó con la cabeza cuando la chica volteó a verlo –está bien, si estoy de acuerdo

–Benjamín

–Estoy de acuerdo –expresaba un joven alto, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos grises.

–Que me dices tú Lawrence.

–Acepto por el simple hecho de que no hay otra forma de cumplir con nuestro objetivo –comentaba de manera mordaz otro de los jóvenes el cual era al igual que los demás alto, de tez blanca, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

–Y tu que me dices Alanna –una chica morena, alta, pelirroja y de ojos color verdes.

–Ya saben que cuenta conmigo, así que, si, estoy de acuerdo.

–Evelyn contamos con tigo

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a la joven que se encontraba sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, la cual lucía una mirada pérdida sin importarle ni un ápice lo que decían los demás.

La muchacha era más alta que las demás, de piel blanca y pálida, de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado; y ojos color lila.

–Evelyn me estas por lo menos escuchando –preguntaba pacientemente Heímdal –Evelyn –volvía a decir el chico.

La chica volteó despacio a verlo con su mirada fría que congeló rápidamente el ambiente –Te estoy escuchando, casi me dejas sorda y la verdad no me importa –y volvió su mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

–Ejejeje… creo que eso es un si de parte de Evelyn verdad chicos –Todos movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente para confirmar su respuesta –esperemos a que llegue el Oráculo para saber cuando partimos hacia Hogwarts.

* * *

En otro lugar muy apartado de esa mansión dos hombres charlaban amistosamente, uno de ellos era mucho más mayor que el otro, su barba era tan grande que le llegaba a su estomago y de color platinada, vestía una túnica púrpura con un gorrito que cubría su cabello blanquecino; el otro era un hombre de alrededor unos 35 años, de cabello rubio oscuro, de tez blanca, alto, de ojos color amarillos-verdosos los cuales le daban un aire felino, estaba vestido con una túnica plateada con bordados azul escarlata.

–Y bien Albus viejo amigo, que dices aceptas a mis chicos para que entren a tu colegio y busquen a los elegidos, sabes que es muy importante que los encuentren a hora que sabemos que el Lord Oscuro quiere despertar a Mortimer de su sueño.

–Lo se Kaleb, lo se amigo mío, el despertar de Mortimer no solo va a traer la victoria del Voldemort sino también su destrucción y la de todos, es por ello que es importante que los 10 elegidos se reúnan y frenen las intensiones de Tom y por ellos tus pupilos son bienvenidos en Hogwarts.

–A pesar de todo lo sigues llamándolo Tom, ay Albus, él ya no es el mismo se ha convertido en un moustro que no merece nombre, tú y tu buen corazón.

–Kaleb me conoces muy bien y sabes que confío en las personas aunque hayan hecho las peores cosas, porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día cambiaran y serán mejores personas.

–No cambiaras verdad Albus.

–No viejo amigo y dime como son los chicos.

–Umh, con quien empezaré… ya se, la primera es una joven llamada Linette, ella es algo… umh histérica y un poco violenta pero se preocupa por los demás solo necesita conocerlos mejor, no tendrás problemas con ella, solo uno que otro reporte.

–Muy interesante la joven, ya quiero enterarme de sus travesuras.

–El segundo es Heímdal, un chico con principio de liderazgo e hiperactivo.

–Digno de la casa de Gryffindor.

–Tan rápido y seleccionándolo, pero bueno eso no importa el tercero es Benjamín, él creo que no te dará problemas es demasiado tranquilo y muy inteligente, ya lo veras.

–Competencia para la Srta. Granger, será fascinante verlos competir.

–La cuarta es Thais, una joven muy sensible y bondadosa, la quinta es Alanna, es algo superficial pero muy directa en lo que dice aparte de atrabancada, sociable y atolondrada.

–Ya veo, esas dos chicas son como el agua y el aceite.

–Es cierto, pero bueno continuo el sexto es Lawrence, él es un joven suspicaz, irónico, solitario y demasiado vanidoso y egocéntrico.

–Ya se a quien se parece, me pregunto si serán parientes –decía recordando a alguien en particular, mientras en otro lugar un profesor experto en pociones y que vivía en la mazmorras comenzó a estornudar.

–Y la última bueno es… como decirte "especial", se llama Evelyn, es una joven de carácter fuerte por su pasado, nadie sabe que fue de su familia, fue la última de mis pupilos que acogí cuando me enteré que era una de ellos, al principio fue muy difícil para que ella aceptara formar parte de mis estudiantes, por su forma de ser y por el simple hecho que desconocía todo lo relacionado con nuestro mundo, para ella solo existía todo lo concerniente al mundo muggle, aunque no entiendo como una joven que está totalmente sola y sin un conocimiento sobre la magia, tenga en su casa muchas cosas que pertenecen a nuestro mundo, aparte de que al parecer su familia pertenecía a la alta sociedad, la verdad esa chica encierra muchos secretos en relación a ella y su procedencia que ni yo mismo he podido descifrar, en cuanto a como es… bueno hay que tenerle paciencia, es fría, indiferente y poco sociable, no le gusta hablar con nadie y en ocasiones le llegan a temer por su forma de ser o el misterio que encierra, pero solo hay que conocerla mejor para ver que es una persona sincera.

–Uhmm… muy interesante, ya deseo conocerla y a todos los demás.

–Entonces cuento contigo Albus.

–Si

–Los chicos se encargaran de encontrar a los elegidos, yo los estaré vigilando porque a partir de que ellos entre al colegio yo me convertiré en el nuevo profesor de Historia de la magia, recuerda que tu mismo lo propusiste hace unos días cuando hablamos la primera vez, y acepto, así estaré más cerca de los chicos y me llamaré Kane Callaghan.

– ¿Kane?

–Si Kane, sabes que no debo utilizar mi verdadero nombre solo tú y los chicos lo saben.

–Muy bien, así lo haré Kaleb, dile a los jóvenes que vayan a Londres muggle el día primero de septiembre a la estación King's Cross en el haden 9 ¾, para entra a ese haden deben atravesar un muro entre los haden 9 y 10, al atravesarlo encontraran un tren escarlata que sale a las tres en punto, si les preguntan los demás alumnos, ellos les dirán que son alumnos de intercambio del colegio de Ámsterdam, aquí está lo que necesitaran durante el curso y por lo cual deben traer.

–Gracias Albus, lo tendré presente y de nuevo gracias por contar contigo a hora pasaré a comprar las cosas de los jóvenes y les comunicaré lo que deben hacer, así que hasta pronto viejo amigo, ah se me olvidaba te envío mañana por la noche una lechuza con la lista de los nombres completos de los jóvenes, a hora si hasta pronto Albus.

–Hasta pronto amigo mío.

* * *

–Como que ya se tardó Kaleb no creen chicos.

–Si, lo mismo pienso Linette ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? –dijo Benjamín.

–Tal vez ese amigo suyo le haya invitado a comer y entre tanta plática se le haya olvidado que nos tiene con los nervios crispados.

–Puedas que tengas razón Lawrence, en fin, solo nos queda seguir esperando –comentó de repente Alanna.

– ¡Y si le pasó algo y por eso su demora!

–No seas negativa Thais, Kaleb es demasiado poderoso para que alguien le llegue hacer daño no por ello es el Oráculo.

–Si tú lo dices Heímdal.

–Kaleb está por llegar –de repente habló Evelyn con su fría voz.

–Co… como lo sabes Evelyn, a veces me das un poco de miedo –dijo Thais a lo que Evelyn solo la miró de manera indiferente y volvió a su lectura.

En ese instante en la sala de la mansión Brinsley reapareció Kaleb para sorpresa de los presentes después del comentario de Evelyn.

–Hola chicos parece que vieron a un fantasma o me pueden decir que rayos les pasa –expresó Kaleb a manera de saludo

–No nos pasa nada solo que Evelyn hay veces que nos sorprende, ¿con respecto a eso como es que sabias que Kaleb estaba por llegar Evelyn? -preguntó Lawrence a lo que Evelyn ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, pero contestó de manera cortes agregándole una tonalidad de indiferencia y frialdad.

–Solo sentí su flujo de magia al acercarse a la mansión aunque utilizó la aparición, para uno de nosotros es una regla esencial que debemos de seguir al pie de la letra para encontrar a los elegidos o detectar un posible enemigo, solo recuerden lo que el mismo Kaleb nos enseñó.

–Eso es cierto chicos y Evelyn no los ha demostrado.

–Vaya Evelyn siempre tan sagaz ¿y bueno cuando partimos a Hogwarts?

–A eso iba Alanna, hablé con el profesor Dumbledore y está de acuerdo con nuestro plan, así que los ha aceptado en Hogwarts y las cartas que envía el colegio les serán enviadas en los próximos días después de enviarle una carta a Albus con sus nombres completos, ustedes dentro de Hogwarts serán alumnos de intercambio del colegio Ámsterdam, por su edad estarán en el sexto curso y serán elegidos como todos los demás alumnos lo que facilitará nuestra búsqueda.

–Estupendo pero que pasará contigo.

–Thais seré el nuevo profesor de Historia de la magia del colegio Hogwarts y me llamarán profesor Kane Callaghan.

–Que ingenioso –mencionó irónicamente Lawrence.

Esa noche Kaleb les explicó a los siete jóvenes como debían llegar a Hogwarts y que harían estando allí, además les entregó sus materiales, los cuales compró en el callejón Diagon, después de charlar un rato más, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir o pensar en lo que habían escuchado.

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba el profesor Severus Snape junto a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, la cual parecía impaciente, de repente la puerta de la dirección se abrió y por ella entró el Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

–Hola Severus, Minerva.

–Albus que pasó, que dijo el Oráculo.

–Calma, calma minerva he hablado con el Oráculo y ha aceptado ayudarlos enviando a sus pupilos.

– ¿A que se refiere profesor?

–Se refiere Severus a que el Oráculo ha reunido a algunos jóvenes que ha estado entrenando para poder localizar a los elegidos, los cuales cuentan con diferentes cualidades que facilitaran su ubicación.

–Que son esos chicos de los que hablas Albus, porqué no entraron a Hogwarts o es que no son magos.

–Esos chicos Minerva son magos y brujas, solo que no entraron al colegio porque en su momento rechazaron la plaza que se les había proporcionado por diferentes razones que después investigaré, los jóvenes vendrá a Hogwarts como estudiantes de intercambio, por lo tanto cursaran su sexto año.

–Así que tendremos a otros chiquillos rondando por allí, que gran idea.

–Severus no seas agua fiesta, los chicos nos serán de gran ayuda ya que interactuaran con los demás jóvenes y así los encontraremos más rápido a aquellos que hemos estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

–Como tú digas Albus pero no me pidas que los vigile o sea su niñera porque esta vez no te obedeceré.

–No te preocupes Severus los chicos ya son demasiado grandes para que sean vigilados, además no creo que se metan en demasiados problemas o eso espero, pero bueno son chicos, no es así.

–Albus, ¿Cuántos chicos son?

–Mi querida Minerva creo que son siete, cuatro de ellos son mujeres y tres hombres.

–Entonces comenzaré a redactar sus respectivas cartas para que no haya algún problema a su llegada, me podrías decir como se llaman.

–Me temo que eso esperará Minerva, el Oráculo quedó en enviarme mañana por la noche una carta con los nombres completos de sus pupilos, ahora solo hay que esperar a como se dan las cosas.

–Como digas Albus, me retiro hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana Minerva

La profesora McGonagall salió del despacho del director dejando a los dos hombres, sabía que al día siguiente sería un día muy cansado ya que escribiría siete cartas que serían enviadas a esos chicos que los ayudarían, pero muy dentro de ella temía porque algo saliera mal, siguió caminando en dirección a sus habitaciones cavilando sobre lo que este nuevo año en Hogwarts acontecería; por otro lado en el despacho del director los dos hombres seguían platicando.

–Dígame Albus fue lo único que le dijo el Oráculo –espectó Severus con su mente calculadora e irónica voz.

–Así es Severus, solo comentó eso y lo que ya sabemos.

–Que pasará con Potter entonces.

–Sobre que Severus, acaso tú sabes algo que yo no sé.

–No, solo digo si el chico se sentirá… bueno menos admirado cuando se entere que hay otros chicos más fuertes que él.

–Hay Severus al contrario tengo la esperanza que esos chicos y Harry sean amigos y juntos acaben con esta oscuridad.

–Entonces piensas que él sea también uno de esos elegidos.

–No pienso que él lo sea, solo que tengo la esperanza que formen un gran equipo, en este tiempo sería algo muy bueno, ¿no crees Severus?

–Tal vez formar otra orden del fénix con ellos Albus.

–No digo eso pero sería buena idea.

* * *

En la madriguera cuatro chicos charlaban sobre lo que este año en Hogwarts sucedería, debido a los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle por culpa de los mortifagos, pero también charlaban sobre como les iría en el colegio.

–Bueno, ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No gran cosa. ¿No sabes que he estado todo este tiempo encerrado en casa de mis tíos?

– ¡Sí como no! –Protestó Ron-. ¡Fuiste a no sé donde con Dumbledore!

–Bah, nada emocionante –contestó Harry –Solo quería que lo ayudara a convencer a un antiguo profesor para que aceptara un empleo en Hogwarts. Se llama Horase Slughorn.

– ¡ah! –dijo el pelirrojo decepcionado –creíamos que te había llevado a un lugar emocionante o…– Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y el chico ya no dijo nada más, pero Harry pudo ver la metedura de pata que iba a cometer su amigo.

–Sí… sí, claro, ahora que no está Umbridge, es evidente que necesitamos otro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no?

–Y eso no es todo –en ese momento por primera vez habló Hermione –antes de que terminara el curso pasado, escuché a la profesora McGonagall que también el profesor Binns se retiraba y por lo tanto el puesto de Historia de la magia ha quedado vacante.

–Eso ya lo sabía –habló en ese momento Ginny con cara de entusiasmo porque sabía que esa era una de sus materias menos favoritas, porque siempre y no tan solo una vez se había quedado profundamente dormida –pero también sé que el puesto de Astronomía ha quedado vacante, así que ya sabemos que uno lo va a ocupar ese profesor que fueron a visitar Harry y Dumbledore… como se llamaba –en ese instante la pelirroja se puso a recordar el nombre que les había dicho Harry, cuando fue sacada por este mismo de sus cavilaciones.

–Se llama Horace Slughorn.

–Ahhh… si eso mismo iba a decir –decía risueñamente Ginny.

–¿Crees que Slughorn será un buen profesor? –preguntó esta vez Hermione.

–No lo sé –respondió Harry –pero no puede ser peor que la profesora Umbridge, ¿no?

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado y solo pido que opinen y dejen sus Reviews**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leerlo. **


End file.
